


boyfriends, mid-teen crises, and fancy little soaps

by besselfcn



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: AU where Ronan uses his cell phone, Gen, Mentioned Ronan/Adam, Mentioned Suicidal Ideation, Texting, mentioned Blue/Gansey - Freeform, post-trk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besselfcn/pseuds/besselfcn
Summary: During the summer afterThe Raven King, Blue and Ronan commiserate about life and love and knowing Gansey 3.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72





	boyfriends, mid-teen crises, and fancy little soaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [driv_el](https://archiveofourown.org/users/driv_el/gifts).



> All my Raven Cycle works are for Elliott, but this one is especially for Elliott. 
> 
> If you are asking "hey, how does this fit into the timeline as established by TRK and Opal?", my answer is nothing in the raven cycle timeline makes sense and time is a circle, so who cares? Not I.
> 
> (Blue is on the left in regular font; Ronan on the right in bold)

**[June 3 - 4:14 PM]**

i can’t believe this car runs

you’re ridiculous

we’ve made it all the way to the indiana border and it hasn’t even stalled

i think gansey might pretend to have it break down by the side of the road just out of habit

**way easier to make than a real one**

really? why?

**i don’t fucking know**

**you think this dream shit comes with a how to manual**

thought your mid teens crisis with kavinsky was the how to manual

**ha-ha**

**i don’t know**

**it’s easier to make me think it’s a car than to make it think it’s a car**

**whatever**

unfortunately that sort of makes sense

**unfortunately im good at what i do maggot**

unfortunately i appreciate that.

* * *

**[June 6 - 5:02 PM]**

how do you stand him

**who**

richard campbell gansey III

he said “oh, i know people in this area, we should stop by just to say hi”

i said sure, whatever, as long as we’re back on the road by 4, i want to get to michigan

got there three hours ago

**still there?**

STILL FUCKING HERE

he and henry and these old ass rich people are talking about the history of ley lines in scotland or some shit

don’t even know where henry picked this up

**ask where their bathroom is**

why

**when gansey took me to his parents’ stupid bullshit i would go look at their medicine cabinet**

**rich people are on all kinds of psychiatric shit to help them with the horrors of being rich**

**they also usually have weird soap you can steal**

you stole ganseys’ parents meds??

**no, i LOOKED at their meds and i stole their SOAP**

**keep up**

it’s all just xanax in here

**boring**

**what about the soap**

shaped like a little goat

**those are the best**

**used to have a bunch still stashed under the kitchen cabinet here**

use them all up?

**nah opal ate them**

* * *

**[June 21 - 8:22 AM]**

**what do you think parrish wants for his birthday**

i don’t know

when’s his birthday?

**july 3**

seriously?? why didn’t we do anything last year?

**oh i don’t know**

**i think we were a little fucking busy**

fair

why didn’t he tell us? we could make it back to henrietta in time but we’re pretty far off right now

**he doesn’t want a party**

**birthdays are weird for him**

right

makes sense

he wants presents though?

**i don’t know. i think.**

**i want to make him one.**

that’s sweet

i know, i know, “shut up/fuck off”

you made him that watch for christmas right?

**yeah**

he liked that. maybe something sentimental like that.

practical though

pen that’s never out of ink, i don’t know

**i’m not getting my bofyriend a pen for his birthday**

oh he’s your BOYFRIEND now??

**fuck off**

**/shut up**

that’s sweet

boyfriend

**it’s been eight months this isn’t revolutionary**

you’ve never called him your boyfriend to me before

**yeah because he has a name**

i think you just wanted to see how it sounded out loud

**we’re texting**

same difference

ronan lynch’s boyfriend

how’s that feel

**feels like i’m going to go ask gansey instead**

**you know, your boyfriend gansey**

gansey and i are lovers actually

star-crossed

true loves

it’s all very romantic

**alright, once i’m done vomiting i’ll ask your star-crossed lover for help**

* * *

**[June 29 - 1:17 AM]**

**hey maggot. are you up.**

unfortunately

everything okay?

**yeah**

**didn’t want to wake parrish**

doesn’t sound fine then

**fuck off**

**[1:33 AM]**

**just having one of those fun nights**

**want to die. don’t want to die. want to want to die. et cetera.**

**a real oroborous of suicidal ideation**

oh yeah, super fun

not sure you spelled oroborous correctly

we can talk about whatever. gansey’s latest obssession is architectural styles of the late 17th century. i’m sure i have a wealth of approximately correct knowledge i could lay on you.

**it’s fine**

**i want to go back to sleep. been trying to make a birthday present for parrish.**

**fucking night horrors keep interrupting.**

**i just needed to tell someone for accountability**

understood

thank you for telling me

**any time**

if you don’t text me in the AM i’ll assume you’ve been tragically murdered by your own shitty brain and i will start planning your funeral

**you gotta play the murder squash song as my eulogy**

a duty to friendship only extends so far

goodnight

**goodnight.**

**thanks, or whatever.**

any time, or whatever. 

**[9:32 AM]**

**not dead**

**still working on the gift**

**brought back half an apple though so got breakfast sorted too**

* * *

**[July 12 - 10:32 PM]**

gansey and i had sex

**i want you to delete my number**

no you don’t. who would you send pictures of chainsaw eating field mice to then?

**somebody who doesn’t tell me about my best friend’s sex life**

how sweet, i’m your best friend?

whatever. it just seemed like the sort of thing you should tell someone about! loss of virginity and all that, rah rah

not that virgnity is a real thing

**well, congrats on having sex with the world’s oldest 18 year old**

you are such a pain

**thank you**

have you and adam had sex?

**[11:03 PM]**

ronaaaaan

**[11:13 PM]**

the longer you leave me on read the more incriminating it is

**yes**

yes you’ve had sex or yes you’re incriminating yourself

**yes**

**fuck off**

awww, congrats

i hope it was good

see, that’s how to be supportive of your friend

**i’m going to sleep and i’m dreaming something to remove my phone number from your memory**

* * *

**[July 18 - 11:16 AM]**

get up

**[11:28 AM]**

get up. adam says you were still in bed when he left for work & asked me to check on you

**[11:45 AM]**

up up. day’s a wasting. cows to feed, dream girls to take care of. 

**i’m up. fucking hell.**

good work! food?

**one request at a time maggot**

how are you?

**i’m wonderful**

**what do you think**

no need to be like that about it

sorry people worry about you

**yeah well i’m fucking sorry too**

**[12:23 PM]**

**i was being a piece of shit**

apology accepted

**i did eat food**

good work

**gonna go fuck up the back field in the bmw now**

hip hip hooray

let me know if you need anything else

**yup**

**thank you**

or whatever?

**no**

**just thank you**

**don’t let the shock kill you**

i’ll do my best

any time

**or whatever?**

no

just any time.


End file.
